


L'ospite inatteso

by A_typing_heart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Christmas, Christmas Challenge, Christmas Eve, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Oneshot, Peace, Post-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_typing_heart/pseuds/A_typing_heart
Summary: Alle soglie del primo natale dopo la Battaglia di Hogwarts, Harry Potter fa ritorno a casa a Londra. Mentre si prepara a trascorrere una serata con i ricordi scritti dei suoi cari perduti un ospite che non si aspettava di ricevere fa visita a Grimmauld Place, numero dodici.
Kudos: 2





	L'ospite inatteso

Erano da poco passate le undici quando una figura avvolta in un mantello scuro apparve come per magia nella piazzetta deserta denominata Grimmauld Place a Londra. Il cielo senza stelle, di una tinta uniforme, minacciava neve in quella vigilia di natale, ma l’uomo non gli dedicò uno sguardo e puntò dritto verso il numero dodici. Il cancello si aprì al suo passaggio, come si consueto, e un tocco di bacchetta fece scattare la serratura del portone.

Harry emise un sospiro e si sfilò il mantello nell'ingresso. L’accurata manutenzione di Kreacher l’aveva reso quasi accogliente e la scoperta di un ingegnoso incantesimo l’aveva reso vivibile: non era stato possibile staccare il ritratto dell’odiosa madre di Sirius, ma almeno era stato possibile renderla muta, di modo che si limitasse a strepitare senza voce i suoi insulti.

«Padron Harry, bentornato! Avete fatto buon viaggio?»

«Sì, Kreacher, grazie» gli rispose, anche se in realtà era sfinito. «È successo qualcosa qui a casa?»

«Nulla che vi possa impensierire, signore… gradite cenare, signore? Una tazza di tè? Una fetta di dolce?»

Harry, che si sentiva ancora appesantito dall’abbondante cena consumata alla Tana dai Weasley, avrebbe preferito tornare fuori a camminare nell’aria fredda piuttosto che costringersi a prendere anche solo un altro boccone di dolce, quindi scosse la testa.

«Una tazza di tè andrà bene. Grazie, Kreacher, lo prenderò nel salotto di sopra.»

Kreacher fece un profondo inchino e sparì per le scale della cucina. Harry ignorò lo strepitare angosciato della signora Black e salì per le scale. Le teste di elfi domestici erano scomparse dalla parete, lasciando il posto ad alcune fotografie di persone care a Harry: una fotografia della classe dei Grifondoro del suo anno, che si sbracciarono in saluti al suo passaggio; una dei membri dell’Esercito di Silente, o almeno coloro che erano sopravvissuti alla breve ma sanguinosa seconda guerra contro Voldemort; e a ogni gradino nuovi volti gli davano gioia e malinconia: i gemelli Weasley, Malocchio che lo scrutava torvo, Silente che gli sorrise accarezzandosi la lunga barba…

Raggiunse il salottino sentendosi molto abbattuto e si lasciò sprofondare nella poltrona di fronte al consunto arazzo della famiglia Black. Era difficile, molto più difficile di quanto credesse. Era il primo natale dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, il primo natale senza le persone che non avevano trovato scampo. Erano troppe persino da contare. Fred, Sirius, Malocchio, Lupin e Tonks, Ted Tonks furono solo i primi ad affollargli la mente, ma anche Silente, Lavanda, Colin Canon, e tanti altri… vittime illustri e meno illustri, ma mai meno importanti, non meno compiante, per quello che riguardava Harry.

Si chiese perché avesse rinunciato a passare la Vigilia alla Tana. Era doloroso giocare a Sparaschiocco senza più Fred per il primo natale, ma almeno la presenza di Ron, Hermione e Ginny gli impediva di sprofondare così tanto nell’apatia…

Si alzò dalla poltrona, deciso a fare qualcosa per distrarsi. Si avvicinò alla libreria, scorrendo il dito sui volumi dell’Enciclopedia della Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, ma si rese conto che era troppo stanco per perdersi in quei tomi. Avrebbe avuto molto tempo per rimettere mano ai libri di testo, con il ritorno a Hogwarts per il suo settimo anno…

«Ah… ma dove…?»

Harry si tastò le tasche, ma si accorse di non averci messo nulla dentro. Uscì dal salottino e corse giù per scale, ignorando i saluti festosi delle figure nelle fotografie, e raggiunse l’appendiabiti. Gli bastò sfiorare il mantello per sapere che la busta l’aveva lasciata lì. La prese e non poté non provare nostalgia: la busta di pergamena pesante con il destinatario scritto in inchiostro verde e il sigillo di ceralacca erano sempre gli stessi, uguali a quando Hagrid gliene consegnò una simile in una vecchia catapecchia su uno scoglio…

Il campanello di casa trillò proprio accanto al suo orecchio e lo fece letteralmente sussultare di paura. Si chiese chi potesse essere in Grimmauld Place alla Vigilia di Natale, dato che aveva già salutato tutti quelli dai quali avrebbe potuto ricevere visite.

«Kreacher apre!»

«Lascia stare, Kreacher» disse ad alta voce all’elfo. «Sono già qui, apro io.»

Harry aprì il portone e gli bastò una frazione di secondo per capire chi fosse, nonostante portasse un mantello verde scuro e avesse il cappuccio coperto di neve calato sul viso. Aveva i capelli biondissimi e un paio di occhi grigi che a distanza di anni gli facevano sempre lo stesso sgradevole effetto.

«Cosa fai tu qui, Malfoy?»

«Buonasera, Potter» disse lui, senza dare segno di accorgersi dell’aggressività del padrone di casa. «Posso entrare?»

«No che non puoi.»

Stavolta parve accusare il colpo, e si stropicciò appena le dita avvolte nei guanti di pelle di drago.

«Ah… beh, non mi aspettavo che aprissi le ostilità così presto.»

«Molto ottimista da parte tua.»

«Potter… voglio soltanto parlare.»

«Allora parla, e fai in fretta, sono occupato.»

Draco Malfoy lo guardò. Parve indeciso sul da farsi, ma alla fine calò il cappuccio e alzò di più la testa, come facendosi coraggio.

«Sono venuto a… a scusarmi. Mi dispiace molto per tutto quello che è accaduto.» disse tutto d'un fiato, come temendo di essere interrotto. «Per te dev’essere un momento difficile, questo.»

Harry fissò Draco, senza sapere se arrabbiarsi o scoppiare a ridere. Scusarsi? Era davvero venuto a tarda sera fino a Grimmauld Place solo per scusarsi?

«Scusarti di cosa, Malfoy? Di aver sempre favorito Voldemort? Di aver insultato tutti i miei amici, di non aver perso un’occasione per mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote? Di esserti schierato con lui, di aver causato la morte di Silente?»

«Per tutte queste cose, e per quelle che nemmeno sai.»

Harry, che non riusciva a ignorare il fatto che sembrasse serio, lo guardò dismettendo il sorriso incredulo che gli era comparso sul volto.

«Sei, che so, impazzito?»

«Semmai sono rinsavito» obiettò Draco. «Non so perché tu sia ancora così arrabbiato… e soprattutto, perché fai così fatica a credermi. Sai che avevo già smesso di lavorare per lui, quando sei stato a Villa Malfoy ti ho aiutato.»

_Aiutato?_ Quella parola mandò il sangue al cervello a Harry. Per quanto ricordasse lui, se l’era cavata grazie a un temerario elfo, ad Aberforth Silente che aveva raccolto un disperato appello, alla forza di Hermione che aveva resistito lucidamente alla tortura di Bellatrix Lestrange e a una coppia di impavidi che avevano rasentato la follia, quali erano lui e Ron…

«Chi ti ha raccontato questa favola, Malfoy?»

«Non è una favola, è successo… ho capito subito che eravate tu, Weasley ed Hermione Granger, ma non ho detto niente.»

«Accidenti, _questo sì_ che è stato utile! Ci hai proprio evitato di finire incarcerati nel tuo scantinato, mentre quel mostro di tua zia Bellatrix torturava uno di noi, per esempio, Hermione…!»

«Non parlare così di…»

Draco Malfoy si morse il labbro inferiore e incrociò le braccia, come se gli fosse molto difficile trattenere quello scatto. Per Harry era un segnale sufficiente.

«Ti importa più di quella sadica che di quello che tu e i Mangiamorte avete fatto. Non so che cosa volevi fare venendo qui, ma risparmia il fiato.»

Harry fece per chiudere la porta, ma Malfoy la bloccò con entrambe le mani.

«Non è stato facile per me! Io non ho mai avuto il tuo coraggio, e lo sai bene!»

Forse perché aveva gridato o forse per quello che aveva ammesso, Harry restò basito. Allentò la presa sul portone e Malfoy lo riaprì. Le sue guance pallide diventarono appena più colorite.

«Per me è stato difficile voltare le spalle a mio padre che chiedeva il mio supporto… mio padre e mia madre, due genitori devoti, sempre pronti ad aiutarmi… so che non puoi capirlo, e _mi dispiace_ che tu non possa capirlo, ma sforzati!» ribatté con più veemenza Malfoy, per stroncare la protesta che Harry stava per fare. «Se i tuoi fossero vivi, se ti chiedessero di aiutarli, non lo faresti? Non lo faresti anche se chiedessero la cosa più assurda, o più pericolosa del mondo? Non lo hai fatto per Silente?»

Harry deglutì, del tutto dimentico di quello che stava per dire. Abbassò la mano, rinunciando definitivamente a chiudere la porta.

«Mio padre mi chiedeva di dargli una conferma, e quella avrebbe potuto salvarci dal disprezzo dei Mangiamorte… eravamo zimbelli, ormai, carne da macello, pedine sacrificabili per la più bassa utilità, per Vol…»

Draco esitò. Non riusciva ancora, come molti altri, a pronunciare quel potente, spaventoso nome.

«Per Riddle» concluse, stupendo Harry molto di più che se fosse riuscito a rompere il tabù. «Ho chiuso la porta in faccia alla gloria, in faccia al mio stesso padre, per cercare di proteggere la sola speranza che il mondo magico avesse ancora… _tu_.»

«Tu… tu non ti aspetti davvero che me la beva, vero?» domandò Harry, ancora stordito. « _Nemmeno tu_ puoi essere così stupido da pensare che ci creda… sei… hai appena gridato perché ho insultato quella _psicopatica_ di tua zia.»

Draco si morse di nuovo il labbro e tacque per diversi secondi. Harry sapeva che doveva solo chiudere la porta per tornare a quelle cartoline, ma per qualche motivo non si decideva a farlo.

«Mi hanno detto che… quella notte, quando ti lasciò la cicatrice… mi hanno detto che è stata tua madre… ti ha lasciato una specie di magia nel sangue, è vero?»

«Silente ritiene che il suo sacrificio per amore mi abbia fornito uno scudo, sì.»

«Allora dovresti capire… il sangue… il sangue non è acqua, Potter» disse Malfoy esitante, e si strinse il braccio sinistro inconsciamente. «Il sangue è una catena che ci lega… nel bene o nel male, non è facile sfuggirgli.»

Suo malgrado Harry non poté non essere d’accordo sull’importanza del legame di famiglia, ma non era abbastanza per giustificarlo. Sirius aveva un forte legame coi Serpeverde e i Black, ma aveva avuto la forza di staccarsene, forse anche grazie a un amico come James Potter, con ideali così distanti… e una piccola parte di lui si sentì in colpa.

Aveva sempre creduto di aver preso una decisione saggia rifiutando la sua amicizia sul treno sette anni prima, ma forse facendolo non aveva fatto altro che schierarsi. Dalla parte migliore, ma se non fosse stato così prevenuto contro i Serpeverde, se fosse riuscito a essere amico di Ron e _anche_ di Malfoy, forse qualcosa sarebbe potuto essere diverso, forse avrebbe potuto dargli il coraggio di staccarsi da una dottrina elitaria; quel coraggio che Sirius aveva avuto, ma Draco Malfoy no.

«È tutto qui, Potter» fece poi Malfoy, messo a disagio dal suo silenzio. «Io… volevo solo che tu sapessi che mi dispiace per quello che ho causato. Se non mi credi… beh, posso capire anche questo.»

Si alzò il cappuccio sulla testa e si voltò, ma lo guardò ancora una volta.

«Spero sarà comunque un natale sereno.»

Harry lo guardò scendere i gradini dell’ingresso mentre la neve fioccava copiosamente. Fece per chiudere il portone, ma poi un pensiero lo colpì improvvisamente. Cercò di ignorarlo, ma non ci riuscì, e spalancò la porta.

«Malfoy.»

Malfoy si bloccò con la mano guantata già sul cancellino di ferro battuto e lo guardò. Sembrava sorpreso quanto lui che avessero ancora qualcosa da dirsi.

«La battaglia di Hogwarts è stata in giugno… perché sei venuto solo adesso a scusarti?»

Il viso pallido divenne ancora più sorpreso.

«Perché sono stato detenuto fino a questa sera per quello che ho fatto durante la guerra… mi è stato riconosciuto che Riddle mi ha obbligato a fare tutto questo con la minaccia di punire i miei genitori, e che non ho ucciso nessuno, quindi sono stato rilasciato… circa un’ora fa.»

«Un… una…»

Harry deglutì cercando di riacquistare il controllo della propria gola.

«Un’ora fa?»

«Sì… sono venuto subito qui.»

«Non potevi scrivere una lettera?»

Draco accennò un sorriso e scosse la testa.

«E tu avresti letto oltre la prima riga sulla busta, Potter?»

Draco non attendeva una risposta e aprì il cancellino. Fu un attimo, durante il quale il cervello di Harry elaborò moltissimi pensieri e sensazioni. Tutti i tiri mancini di Malfoy e dei Serpeverde, Ron che vomitava lumache, Hermione che al primo anno criticava l’acerrima rivalità tra le case alimentata dal Quidditch, e Silente, al quale tutti rimproveravano di voler vedere sempre il meglio delle persone.

«Malfoy!»

Ancora una volta Malfoy si voltò docilmente al suono del proprio nome.

«Io… stavo… per prendere una tazza di tè» disse Harry a fatica. «Se vuoi… potresti… se non… hai altri programmi, cioè…»

Harry si stava già pentendo dell’offerta e sperò che Draco declinasse l’invito dicendo che non voleva disturbarlo, o che preferiva tornare a casa dopo essere stato recluso tanti mesi. Invece lui accennò un sorriso e tornò sui suoi passi.

«Con questo freddo, l’accetto volentieri. Grazie.»

Vedere una delle persone che più aveva odiato nella sua vita entrare nella sua casa, nella casa di Sirius, fu molto strano. Draco Malfoy sembrava essere discretamente a suo agio mentre si sfilava il mantello e i guanti, dato il livello di nervosismo che aveva dimostrato mentre parlava poco prima. Kreacher riemerse dalla cucina.

«Padron Harry, come… oh! Padron Harry ha un ospite, il padroncino Draco!»

«Non sono il tuo padrone» ribatté frettolosamente Draco, come un passante che si dissocia da un cane molto maleducato.

«Kreacher, porteresti il tè per entrambi?»

«Subito, padron Harry!»

Kreacher fece un inchino profondo mentre i due ragazzi gli passavano davanti. Harry faticò a non ridere quando Draco sussultò alla vista della signora Black che sbraitava in silenzio, ma fu colpito di vedere con quale espressione contrita contemplò le fotografie mentre salivano, soprattutto la grande foto di Silente. Possibile che fosse tutto vero? Che fosse addolorato, che si fosse pentito?

Mentre sedevano sulle poltrone verdi del salotto Harry non poté non pensare che lo stesso Albus Silente – il buono, il saggio, il benevolo Silente – era stato un giovane sedotto dal potere che si era molto pentito di un tragico errore. Perché non avrebbe potuto valere lo stesso per un altro? Valeva per Piton… perché non per Draco Malfoy?

Draco guardò assorto l’arazzo sulla parete per tutto il tempo finché l’elfo domestico non comparve con un vassoio di tè fin troppo abbondante per lo stomaco pieno di Harry. Dato che il tavolino era ingombro Harry spostò la scatola dove conservava alcuni dei suoi ricordi per fare spazio.

«Se avete bisogno di altro chiamate Kreacher, padron Harry!»

«Grazie, Kreacher, non credo che avremo bisogno. Puoi andare a riposare.»

«Allora buonanotte, padron Harry.»

Harry sorrise mentre l’elfo si inchinava ancora una volta prima di congedarsi, ma il suo sorriso scomparve quando vide Malfoy. Aveva in mano le cartoline di natale che stava sfogliando prima del suo arrivo, e in particolare una che veniva dal suo patrigno.

«Voi non vi siete conosciuti… ha passato quasi tutta la tua vita ad Azkaban, non è così?» commentò Draco. «Eppure sembra che ci tenesse molto a te.»

«A volte il sangue non conta, e neanche il tempo» ribatté Harry brusco. «A volte basta l’amore.»

«Suppongo sia così.»

Draco ripose il biglietto nella busta vuota, posò tutte quelle che aveva raccolto dal tavolo sul bracciolo della poltrona di Harry e si servì la tazza di tè con abbondante zucchero e fetta di limone. Il padrone di Grimmauld Place, numero 12 lo vide inspirarne profondamente l’odore e sorridere prima di bere.

«Sembra che ti sia mancato.»

Draco lo guardò con gli occhi grigi spalancati dalla sorpresa per un periodo incredibilmente lungo prima che Harry capisse che qualcosa non andava. Ripensò a quello che aveva detto.

«Non… non io! _Il tè!_ »

Draco Malfoy scoppiò a ridere e suo malgrado Harry rise, passandosi la mano sulla faccia e sotto gli occhiali per l’imbarazzo. Era proprio una scena surreale: se qualcuno gli avesse detto che avrebbe passato una vigilia di natale a bere tè insieme a Malfoy e addirittura ridendo l’avrebbe preso per pazzo peggio della Cooman.

«Per l’amor del cielo, Potter, non sono venuto alla vigilia di natale perché fosse _più romantico_.»

«Dai… _dai!_ Non intendevo dire quello, che hai capito? Che diavolo, Malfoy.»

Ci vollero alcuni minuti perché gli effetti dell’equivoco sfumassero, ma una vaga allegria restò nell’aria. Malfoy si servì uno Zenzerotto prendendo a guardarlo con curiosità.

«Sei sicuro di non avere impegni? Avevi detto di essere occupato.»

«Ah… non avevo voglia di starti a sentire, a dire il vero. Stavo per aprire la lettera di Hogwarts quando sei arrivato.»

«E passi la sera da solo?»

«Beh… vedrò i Weasley e i miei amici di nuovo domani» rispose Harry in tono leggero, quasi parlasse di cose futili. «Potrei passarla con te, se ti andasse. Se non vuoi… beh, passarla con i tuoi.»

«Ne ho già passate molte con i miei, potrei passarne una con te, Potter» rispose Draco, accavallando le gambe e prendendo un altro sorso di tè. «Visto che hai tempo e, sembra, anche voglia di ascoltare, ci sarebbe qualche altra cosa di cui vorrei liberarmi.»

«Bene… bene» disse Harry, perplesso per la strana piega di quella serata, e si raddrizzò un po’ sulla poltrona. «Bene, vada per questo, ma se non mi piace quello che dici ti butto fuori.»

«Sembra ragionevole.»

Con un colpo di bacchetta Harry ravvivò il fuoco del camino e si sistemò più comodo. Aveva davanti una strana vigilia di natale, ma in quel momento il fatto che Draco Malfoy fosse stato il primo studente di Hogwarts a rivolgergli la parola a Diagon Alley non era più un caso. Harry bevve un sorso di tè e pensò che forse, quando Draco avesse finito di raccontargli dello scambio epistolare avuto con Hermione durante la detenzione, avrebbe anche potuto renderlo partecipe di questo suo pensiero un po’ mistico.


End file.
